Child of the Tide
by LadyKarma18
Summary: OC SI When a die hard Naruto fan dies and ends up as the twin sister of Naruto, shes ecstatic. However her new life is not all fun and games as she realizes that her very presence there changes everything, and if she wants her and Naruto to survive, shes going to have to take thinks much more seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: Waking up as the twin sister of Naruto was surprising and for just a moment I thought of all the things I could change. But there is a reason why no one wants to be reborn as the blonds sister, especially his twin.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but Shioko is mine

**AN:** This is going to be very AU, so be prepared.

**Prologue**

* * *

I was just your typical average girl, made average grades, had average looks and a boring personality. Despite how... boring I was I did indeed have a passion. Anime. The love of my life, the apple of my eyes and the only thing that made my pitiful existence has something to look forward to.

I had many favorites, but the one I lived like no other was Naruto. The series was just so awesome and it had _ninja_. How _cool_ was _that_? And chakra sounds so amazing.

It's probably unsurprising that my favorite character was Naruto, there was hardly a show I watched where the main character wasn't my favorite and Naruto wasn't one of them. The blond was so strong, at least mentally; I don't think I could endure the hatred that he faced daily since he was born and come out of it smiling like an idiot. And he was an idiot, don't get me wrong. Though I love him (as weird as it sounds to love a made up fictional character) I was hardly blind to his faults. He was an idiot, though he did have his moments of surprising genius (plan to defeat Zabuza at the beginning of the Wave mission and rescue Kakashi), kind of a jerk though that's no surprise given his upbringing and sadly wasn't that strong.

I know I said he was strong earlier, but that was mentally. Physically, or rather shinobically (made it up) he is actually one of the weaker characters. I know that he has the sage arts but almost all of Narutos victories could be attested to the Kyuubi or Kurama (or Kura-chan as I like to call him). He was losing against Haku when he accessed the fox's chakra, allowing him to beat Haku, he needed to get it again when defeating Gaara, and against Pain he was losing and would have been taken if not for Hinata stepping in and then Kyuubi taking over and going on a rampage and weakening the Rinnenagan bearer exponentially.

And I know that against Gaara it should be considered equal seeing as how they both used the demons power, but there is something many forget to consider. Gaara was raised to rely on the ichibis power and fight with it. Naruto was not, but instead taught how to use his own power. Ergo the victory belonged to the Kyuubi.

But anyway, I loved Naruto, both the series and the character.

In the deeper parts of my mind I wondered what it would be like to be thrust into the Naruto world, maybe as a character or a sibling. I read a lot of self insert fanfics, and quickly got hooked into them. Some where someone is thrust into the Naruto world and try not to change things but somehow always do, where some take the place of a character they are unable to act like and end up screwing with things, and even some where they ends up as siblings to some of the rookie nine or other characters.

But for all my searching I have yet to find one where someone becomes Narutos sibling, which is kinda unexpected considering he's the main character and all. I guess no one wants to have a Mary sue or something.

But still it would be so cool to be Narutos sister and be a ninja.

I would make a horrible ninja though given my lack of observational skills. Otherwise how _else_ could I have missed that giant tow truck coming right at me?

Dying never seemed so lame before.

~~  
Waking up was something of a surprise to me. I honestly expected to be dead after that truck ran me over.

Hah, guess I'm tuffer then I thought. But wait- where was I?

It looked like some kind of stone dwelling place, smooth rock covering g every inch of the place. Turning around in a circle was kind of strange, my body sluggish as if hindered by something.

I glanced down, concerned-and HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I TRANSPARENT?!

My body was see-through, and I was floating! And I was naked. WHAT THE HELL!

I twisted and turned in my little spot in the sky, floating towards the wall and watching with a disturbed curiosity as my hand went through the wall.

Huh. So does this mean I actually am dead?

"Push Kushina! The head is almost out!"

What? Another voice? Wasn't I alone in this place? Wait-did that voice just say Kushina? As in Narutos mother Kushina?

I whirled around, and in the center of the room was a bed where a beautiful long red haired lady laid, sweat dampening her forehead as she panted in exertion. Next to her, holding her hand was a spiky haired blond with bright blue eyes, his handsome face set into a nervous expression as one hand was being steadily crushed by the red head and the other glowed with energy around some kind of marking on the red heads body. At the red heads spread legs was an older women with white hair tied up tight in a bun with some kind of metal stick keeping it together, hands held out between the younger women's legs.

OH. MY. GOD.

Was this for real? Could it actually be? It was! Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and Sarutobi Biwako, otherwise known as Narutos parents and the Sandaimes wife.

Was this a dream? Was I in heaven? What other explanation could there be for me to here?

I floated closer, realizing what I was witnessing. This was Narutos birth! This is so awesome! I must be the luckiest Naruto fan in the world, as long as this wasn't my imagination. If it was then it totally sucked!

"Gahhh!" Kushina panted as her body tenses, face set in pain and focus as she pushed.

"You're doing fine Kushina" Minato (the Yondaime I squealed) said cajolingly. He smiles tiredly, "this can't be any harder than taking down a platoon of Iwa nin" he joked.

Evidently Kushina didn't think that was funny at all as she glares at him from beneath her sweaty brow. "I'd like...to see you... Do this" she panted out.

"But I'm a man, I can't give birth to kids" the Yondaime continued teasingly.

"Not when I'm through with you"

The blond gulped, but smiled at successfully distracting his wife.

I was cooing on the side lines at the sheer adorableness of the two as they bantered. They really do love each other.

"Enough chatter you two. This is serious" Biwako scolded, before telling Kushina to push again.

When she did, a cry rang out, and Biwako showed the tired but excited parents their new baby, heading him to Minato first.

Grinning like a loon Minato held baby Naruto, marveling at him, before handing him to the exhausted Kushina who smiled down and cooed at her newborn son.

"My little Naruto" she cooed, giggling softly when he scrunched his face up in confusion.

"GAH!" Kushina winced as another contraction hit her. Minato quickly retrieved Naruto from his wife's arms and glanced at the seal holding the Kyuubi back.

"Everything seems to be ok" he muttered confusingly.

"There's another one" Biwako said as she got back into position, ordering Minato to put Naruto down on the small cot they had prepared and to get back into position in monitoring the seal.

"WHAT!" Kushina howled as she pushed again, tired but using every bit of stamina her family and status were famous for.

"Yes. Apparently you're having twins. My congratulations"

Hearing what was happening I could only gape in shock from my position over baby Naruto. Another baby? But Naruto _doesn't_ have any _siblings_!

And and wasn't it around this time that they were attacked by Tobi?

Suddenly I was jerked forward by some invisible chain, and I landed on the floor next to the bed. Uh, what?

Getting to my knees I looked down at my chest to see that there actually were chains pulling me forward, the end leading right into Kushinas stomach but steadily going down.

I know I'm not the most observant person but wouldn't I have noticed a chain sticking out of me? Or at least one coming out of Kushina?

Suddenly, I felt a sense of vertigo overcome me, and blackness took over my vision. It felt like I was being shoved down a too small tube and I screamed.

Coldness enveloped me, but was driven away by warm but wet hands holding me. I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) and after blinking a few times to get rid of the black spots and stopping the urge to scream I looked into the old face of one Sarutobi Biwako, who was easily recognizable despite the blurriness of my vision.

"Congratulations Yondaime-sama, Kushina-san, it's a girl"

Old lady say what?

I was passed to Minato (_ofgodohgodohgod_!) and cradled gently. Was what was _happening_ really _happening_? Was I just _reborn_? As _Narutos_ _sister_ no less?

"She's beautiful" Minato (daddy I thought in shock) whispered, rubbing his giant hand against my cheek. He grinned suddenly, "she looks all like you Kushina" he said, passing me over to my new mother.

"She does doesn't she 'ttebane" Kushina said, holding me to her chest.

This wasn't good, this wasn't right! _Stop concentrating on me_ I tried screaming, _Tobi is coming_! All that came out were small high pitched coos that had the Kage level couple cooing back.

"Guh" followed by a slump.

Both turned, and by extension myself as well to see Biwako collapse, her eyes already turning cloudy in death, and I wailed in fright.

"Biwako-sama!" Kushina yelled, clutching me closer as she stared at the body of the elder women.

"...I didn't expect to find twins when I came here"

The both of them whipped their heads around and Kushina cried in panic, joining my wailing as she saw an unknown man in a black cloak covered in red clouds look out them from behind an orange mask with a sharingan eye holding Naruto.

Tobi had finally come.

"Who are you?" the Yondaime demanded, standing infront of both me and Kushina, a tri-pronged kunai appearing in his hand.

Tobi didnt answer for a few seconds. "Who I am is of no concern to you Yondaime" he considered the infant in his hands for a few moments. "How about a trade. You're son for the Kyuubi"

Kushina gasped and tightened her hold on me. "Minato...Naruto-chan"

"No" Minato whispered.

Tobi just shrugged before disappearing. Minato moved faster than I could see and stopped a kunai from piercing me and Tobi from grabbing Kushina.

In a flash of yellow they were gone.

"Minato" Kushina cried, holding me tighter and my sobs desisted as I heard her cry. Looking up into my new mothers eyes I decided to try and be brave.

"It'll be ok Shioko-chan" she said to, trying to soothe me. "Tou-San will back soon with Naruto-chan"

Though we both tried, I knew it wasn't ok and she knew it wasn't ok. She knew that someone managed to sneak up on them without either of them noticing, and I knew already how this night would end; with both Minato and Kushina dead and Naruto -and now me- orphaned.

It _wasn't_ going to be _ok_.

She kept muttering assurances to me and after what felt like forever someone finally came in, though it wasn't who we both were hoping for.

"You!" Kushina growled.

"Yes me"

"Where's Minato and Naruto-chan! Tell me you-" Tobis sharingan spun, and Kushina went comatose, her grip on me slackening slightly so that I slid down from her chest to lap.

I lay still, petrified, looking up at the man. He looked down at me for a moment, before picking up the both of us. He didn't say anything as he held me by my neck, Kushina by her waist, and we vanished into a sea of black before appearing else where.

I watched in horror as the Kyuubi (Kurama) was drawn out of her, the red chakra bubbling around her body, seeping of her eyes and nose and mouth and it was just so _horrifying_ to watch.

After what felt like hours but was really only minutes she slumped to the ground as the red chakra went sky high, forming into a ball then expanding, taking the form of a giant nine tailed fox.

Remember how I felt petrified just by being in Tobis presence? Multiply this by a million and maybe, just maybe you'll understand the terror, the horror the _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ that takes hold of you and you see your life flash before your eyes.

The Kyuubi (Kurama) roared, and Tobi ordered him to attack Konoha. And the fox did, his giant tails swinging back and forth, the air generated from the moves uplifting trees and shattering the ground below, sharingan eyes peeking out from his face, proof of the control exerted over him.

Everything after that was a blur. I was still being held by the madman, and was forced to watch as the village was attacked and saved by the Yondaime.

Everything happened so fast, and before I knew it I was below both Minato and Kushina, one of the Kyuubis giant claws pierced through their stomachs as they told both Naruto and I that they loved us.

"-and Naruto-chan protect your sister. Keep all the boys away from her for me" Minata gasped out as Kushina finished.

I watched as his hand touched Narutos stomach, the seal forming there, and knew my new brother would still be a jinchuriki. That was not so unexpected, but when he placed his hand on my own naval, and I felt a slight burning sensation, it dawned on me what was going on.

I may not be observant but that didn't mean I was stupid.

Somehow, I myself had become a vessel, for the same demon as Naruto.

Kurama vanished, his red chakra going into the both of our stomachs and the seal, until nothing was left of the ancient being.

"Minato...Kushina" the Sandaime appeared.

The both of them smiled, their body slumping to the ground around Naruto and I.

"Hiruzen-sama" Minato gasped out, "please...protect them..." his eyes closed, his gasping getting shorter and shorter.

The previous and future hokage nodded, kneeling down to hear the last words of his students' student and heir. "I promise" he promised solemnly.

The yellow flash grinned before passing away.

"Thank you...Hiruzen-sama" Kushina also gasped out, managing to hold on just a little bit longer her husband. "Thank you"

"Kushina" Sarutobi whispered as he went beside the fiery harried women.

"Na-Naruto and Shioko Namikaze" Kushina whispered, turning her sea green-blue eyes towards us, "watch over them" she passed away, her face going slack with a peaceful smile on her face.

"I will" he picked the both of us up, ordering the anbu with him to pick up the Namikaze-Uzumaki couples bodies and headed towards the village.

As we ran there, I couldn't help but go over the day's events. I died and ended up in the Naruto world in a rush of excitement, and watched as it ended in tragedy. I became a demon container alongside Naruto, and was his younger _twin_ sister.

I always thought that the Naruto world would be fun and exciting if I ever managed to get here.

It wasn't anything like that.

It was terrifying and horrifying and I didn't want to be here.

Unfortunately, as I would learn, there was no going back.

I left my average life for this one, and things would never be the same.

* * *

**AN**: So…what do you guys think? This wasn't anything like I planned it would be but I think it turned out alright, don't you?

Shioko means child of the tides. Thought it was appropriate given that Kushina was from Whirlpool. I thought of naming her Uzu… but Uzukami Uzu just didn't sit right with me.

Let me say this very clearly, this is going to be very AU. Shiokos presence changes everything, as you will soon see. Well that depends on how popular this story is.

Plus I'm working on Unknown Sun mainly right now, plus real life is taking priority at the moment.

**Leave a review before you leave! They'll inspire me to write more :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**: Waking up as the twin sister of Naruto was surprising and for just a moment I thought of all the things I could change. But there is a reason why no one wants to be reborn as the blonds sister, especially his twin.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but Shioko is mine

**This chapter is not betaed.**

**AN**: This is going to be very AU, so be prepared

**Chapter 1**: As the Years pass by pt.1

* * *

Its been a few months since I found myself in the Naruto world and became the twin sister of the blond jinchuriki. It wasn't as...bad as I thought it would be. Either the villager reactions were greatly exaggerated (both in the manga and anime) or my presence here has already changed things.

But then again Naruto and I haven't really been exposed to the civilians that much.

Ninja yes, ordinary civilian folk no.

Two days after my unexpected arrival and the sealing, Naruto and I attended the funeral of our father (and wasn't that just weird to say). We stayed with Sarutobi throughout it. I watched as dozens of ninja stepped up and spoke fondly of Minato (tousan), speaking of his abilities and strength of character. It was a nice ceremony, but knowing what it was for left me very sad.

Even Naruto, who had barely stopped crying the days previous had remained silent.

After tousans funeral we were not taken back to the hokage mansion like I expected, but instead to another funeral.

It was Kushinas.

Unlike Minatos, it wasn't crowded, but had a small but noticeable gathering. There was Inuzuka Tsume, dressed in a complete black get up holding the hand of a small girl (who was undoubtedly Hana) and carrying a small infant wrapped in a red blanket; Kiba. Next to them was the Ino-Shika-Chou trio, though only Inoichi didn't have his wife and child (assuming Ino was even born yet).

Chouza held the hand of a slightly rounded lady with light brown that fell elegantly around her face. I couldn't see what color her eyes were but despite the distance she radiated an aura of kindness. She held a black bundle topped with fuzzy brown hair who could be no one but Chouji.

Next to them was Shikaku, one hand lazily in his pocket while his other arms was wrapped loosely around a long haired brunette holding a bundle similarly to the Akimichi lady.

And then Inoichi, just by himself, though with the group.

There was also another couple, though judging by the lack of headband or any other ninja equipment they were civilians, though I could be wrong. They had a daughter who looked to be the same age as Hana, with light brown hair. They seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place them.

And, to my shock, was little Itachi (I know Weasel-kun anywhere) between two older people and holding the hand of the women. This could only be his parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. And the baby in Mikotos arms, wrapped in a black blanket decorated with red and white fans was unmistakably little Sasuke.

Out of everyone presen they were the ones I expected the most, or at least Mikoto seeing as how everyone in my world- old world- believed them to be best friends.

They were a little ways from everyone else, which was rather sad. Could the ostracizing have already begun? But it's only been a couple days.

The funeral proceeded much like the yondaimes funeral, only nowhere near as grand or as long. A few people said a few words, couple glassy eyes but there wasn't any crying, at least until her body was lowered and beginning to get covered in soil. Naruto started crying then, and it seemed to startle the others out of whatever funk they were in as almost as one they turned to naruto and I as well as the sandaime.

Hmm, I wonder I any of them will recognize either of us? I know they should alteast recognize Naruto, but I don't have a clue as to what I look like, so I can't say the same for me.

"Sandaime-sama" the Uchiha couple and Itachi said as one when they reached us. Giving a very slight bow towards the old aged leader.

"Fugaku-San Mikoto-San and this must be little Itachi-kun and-" he didn't know who Sasuke was.

"Sasuke-chan" Mikoto answered with a slight smile.

Hiruzen nodded, glancing momentarily at the wrapped up bundle before turning back to the Uchiha heads family.

There was some weird kind of movement and then I was handed to a masked man (anbu?) and Naruto was handed to another.

I made a slight sound of surprise and drew the Uchihas attention to me. Mikoto looked at me long and hard, then Naruto (I should really get used to calling him my brother) and then turned to the Hokage.

"Kushinas children" she stated, not even asking.

"They are just children that we found near the sealing site" I observed for a moment as do why he wasn't telling them who we were, and why he was mentioning the seal to them.

Wait...didn't all the bijou have to be sealed in a human? That would make sense.

As for not telling them who we are it could be a number of things, but most likely so that none of our parents (and that's still weird to think of) enemies would find us.

Actually, thinking of it is nothing short of genius. By denying who we are to the village it won't get out that the yondaime and the red hot habonero had kids, and if someone does come and thinks that we are, they will have doubts just by how the villagers treat us.

It was genius, if that's how it was planned, but kind of morbid. Did that mean, assuming that it's right, that the abuse Naruto received was planned?

That was a scary thought.

"-if they come towards us though I won't turn them away" oops, I got lost in thought and missed the entire conversation. Was it just me or did Mikotos voice turn icy? Focusing back on her I was surprised to see the sharingan active with all three tomoe there.

Without so much as a by your leave she shushined away, the others following after a formal if stiff goodbye.

"Mouse weasel, take the twins to the hokage complex" the hokage ordered to two holding my brother and I -I guess that's their designation.

Next thing I know everything was blurry. We were moving so fast and trying to keep up was just giving me a headache. I yawned and fell asleep.

We stayed in the hokage complex after that- which is where we are now-, mostly in cribs or playpens and didn't see that many people a day, maybe two or three. Sarutobi for one, usually in the morning and at night and occasionally during the day, and two different anbu. I couldn't tell who they were since there masks we're so similar but the lines and markings on each mask was a different color- either to represent squads or rank I couldn't tell.

And that's been my life- and Narutos- the past few months since then, consisting of embarrassing diaper changes -no I won't think of that-, bottle feeding, napping and very little play time.

I don't know if it's abnormal or to fast for a baby- as I've never been around newborns or have younger siblings- but I've already been able to move around a bit; lift my bead up, roll and just recently started to crawl. It could be that babies in this world just develop faster, or that because I know what to do I can force myself to do it.

Naruto was a little behind me, and a downright terror. He wiggled, giggled drooled and rolled all over the place. Apparently he had his famous hyperactivity even as a baby.

...its decided. I'm keeping all sugar and any kind of energy drink away from him.

_So_ not dealing with the sugar rush. Or the energy rush.

There's also something else weird. In my old life I was hardly observant, passing my classes with average grades and could not think outside the box. But since I've arrived here I've been looking at everything and remembering it and it's possible meanings, I'm almost positive that I'm much smarter then I was before, and I'm thinking of things that I normally would never think of in my situation that fits.

It's rather terrifying, but at the same time very cool.

Perhaps it has something to do with my new body? There's something about brain cells or something that the more you have the smarter you are right? Or something like that. Gah! I should have paid more attention in biology. Hindsight is 20/20, but even I don't think anyone could have foreseen this.

~~  
Much like any village in the elemental countries, Konoha had its own council. However, unlike what the civilians and the less-in-the-know ninjas thought, it was /not/ compromised of the clan heads and various members of the civilian merchant guild. Instead it was compromised of a select group of individuals: the sandaimes gennin teammates- who were never removed from their positions by the yondaime due to how short his reign is, former commander of the secret ops organization ROOT or Ne, the commander of anbu- who can be identified by his dirty white cloak that was lined with black and mask, the jonin commander Tsukumoto Ryuuta and head strategist Nara Shikaku.

All together they made the council of advisors to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed inwardly as he took in the council. It's been five months since the Kyuubi broke free of Kushina and Minato died. Five months since he retook his post as hokage. Five months since Konoha gained its new jinchuriki.

And wasn't that just strange to think even after all this time. Twin jinchurikis. Of the _same_ biju. It was unheard of. impossible. But that's what happened. He doesn't know how Minato did it, but there's no denying its effectiveness.

He had Jiraiya look at the seals before he left, and his white haired student had been very impressed. The seal used the shinigamis power to separate the bijus passive power into its two base components: yin and yang. A corresponding component was then sealed one each into the twins. The seal also absorbed the beasts chakra, filtering malicious energy into clean human energy that was then deposited into each of the child's chakra systems.

The seal was nothing short of genius.

The Kyuubi caused a lot of damage to the village and killed many fine shinobi and civilians, and throughout the chaos left in its wake Hiruzen has yet to address the matter concerning the Namikaze-now just Uzumaki- twins, something he will now rectify.

"This does not leave the room" he ordered, staring down each of the men-and lady- in the room. "In order to stop the Kyuubi Minato-kun sealed the Kyuubi, creating jinchuriki."

"I assume Uzumaki-sans child is the new vessel?" Koharu asked, though she and and her fellow elders as well as Shikaku already knew the answer; either by knowledge of the previous vessel or figuring it out on their own.

After all, only an Uzumaki could hold the beast.

"Hokage-sama when you said jinchuriki you meant it as plural" Sjikaku commented lazily though you wouldn't know from his posture and stance, only from his tone of voice.

The others looked at their leader waiting for him to deny it. Twin jinchuriki, proposterous. Besides the Uzumaki women was only expecting one.

Hiruzen nodded solemnly, not surprised that the Nara figured it out. "Yes. Young Naruto and Shioko are the vessels for the fox."

Danzo perked up, raising an old wrinkly brow at the other man. "Twins?"

Hiruzen gave a wary glance and nodded.

"Yes, Shioko-chan is quite the surprise as everyone was just expecting Kushina-chan to have only Naruto-kun."

Koharu pursed her lips. "What do you plan on doing with them Hiruzen?"

"I will care for them for the next year until things cool down and then drop them off at the orphanage where they will remain until it's time for them to join the academy"

Danzo frowned. "They are jinchuriki Sarutobi. Tools for the village. They shouldn't be cuddled. They should be trained immediately."

Shikaku listened to the conversations -cough_argument_cough- and thought about the two newborns he saw at both Minato and Kushinas funeral. The both of them looked very much like their parents and were a perfect mix.

"Hokage-samas plan concerning the twins, while possible, is not something I would recommend it given the situation we are still in" the others stopped arguing and instead turned to him.

"Do elaborate Shikaku-san" Koharu commanded.

Sighing at how troublesome it was he explained. "The village is in a precarious state right now. We were still recovering from the war when Kyuubi happened. We lost a quarter of our work force, the majority of them jonin and a lot of our current force is gennin. With the academy now going at an accelerated rate I say we have five maybe six years before most of our forces are replenished. During that time we need every ninja that we have to complete the missions we receive so we won't lose currency or clients. We can't afford to have an extra anbu team look after the kids in some orphanage. I suggest that instead of being placed into an orphanage they be given their own apartment with a ninja or trained civilian guard."

The elders mulled it over for a few minutes.

"A ninja that would check up on them every few days and a civilian who will show them how to do household chores and cook meals for them to do older would suffice," Sarutobi amended to the Naras plan.

Koharu and Homura nodded while Danzo stood still 'not' glaring at him while Shikaku gave a small bow in acknowledgment.

~~  
Naruto and I were in the Hokages office-which is so much better then being stuck in a boring room- in a portable play pin so that neither of us could escape. Naruto was sleeping next to me in a cuddly drooling mess-ewww, but so cute- in his orange onesies-is this where the orange fascination began?- sucking his thumb as his other hand was over my small chubby legs. I was dressed in a bright red-_so pretty I cooed_- onsie outfit that was actually a bit _too_ warm for my taste without adding my brothers heat.

I was really really hot.

Distracted as I was by escaping Narutos furnace grip, I failed to realize that there was someone else in the room.

"They're a cute bunch aren't they sensei?" looking up I was assaulted by a shock of spiky white hair, dark grey eyes and red marks lining his cheeks.

"Unwah?" it was Jiraiya leaning over the crib with a small grin on his face. I startled, badly, and kicked Naruto who woke up with a cry.

Jiraiya shushed Naruto, holding him to his chest and muttering little things I couldn't hear.

"Did you find anything Jiraiya?"

Still rocking Naruto in his arms Jiraiya answered negative.

The sandaimes was pensive, and the room was quiet except for the small sniffles Naruto let out every once in a while.

Who were they talking about?

Sighing the sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well. So what's happening in..." I tried staying up but the soothing rocking motion the sandaime did and the soft timber of their voices luled be to sleep. What they were saying cant be that important since the main story line hasn't started yet.

~~  
So my first year of new life was pretty boring. We did the normal things a baby was supposed to do, well, I did it first and less then a week later usually Naruto would follow. For the most part we were raised in the hokages mansion looked after by anbu except for when Sarutobi came home or those select few days that we were brought to work; probably to get exposure to other people.

It was in our second year that shit hit the fan.

* * *

AN: Well here's the next chapter :3 hope you guys liked it! I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.

Like I said before, this story was unplanned. So this will only be updated when my muse hits me and at random. There isn't going to be an update schedule.

Anon Replies:

**KewlJewls**: I know. It is going to be hard not to make Shioko too powerful but also go along with her heritage. I have an idea as to how im going to do it but its not really planned out. Thanks for commenting :3

**Ella**: Thanks X3 Im so happy that you liked it :3 Thanks for commenting :3

Thank you to all that reviewed! You guys are the reason that I decided to keep going with this fic!

Now some Naruto Fic recs X3

For SI fics I would recommend any of **Darkpetal16's **fics like **Decaying Bluebells** and **Chipped Mask**. They are awesome XD. **Dreaming of Sunshine **by **Silver Queen** is the very first SI I ever read and the one that got me into this kind. If you haven't read it yet i recommend that you do. Its a must read!

For a HPxNaruto xover I suggest** Ripples in the Ocean** by **Ratface721**.

For regular Naruto fics I suggest **Unsealing Legacy **by **Forlorn Story Teller.**

**Leave a review before you leave! They'll inspire me to write more :3**


End file.
